A prior art snowboard binding is described in document FR2838977 and illustrated in FIG. 1. It comprises two lateral wings 2 fastened onto a base part 1. A rear bail or cradle 3, associated with a rear support element 4, also called a “spoiler”, is mounted on these wings 2 and extends over the rear of the device. In order to fasten his or her boot in the binding, the user positions his or her boot on the base part 1, between the two lateral wings 2, the boot abutting against the rear bail 3 and the spoiler 4. The operation of fastening the boot in the binding is finished by fastening the boot using one or more straps, over the instep and over the front of the boot. Each fastening strap is in fact composed of two parts 5, 6 fastened, respectively, on the opposite lateral wings, that will also be simply called a “strap”, which are fastened together using an adjustable fastening mechanism that makes it possible optimally to match the contour of the boot in the position where the boot is fastened into the binding in order to guarantee satisfactory holding of the boot. To that end, a first strap 5 in general comprises a toothed zone that interacts with a tightening buckle 7 arranged on a second strap 6. This solution has the drawback of having no braking device and of not being entirely secured. Thus, a snowboard equipped with such a binding presents the risk of starting off alone, sliding down a snowy slope, which is highly dangerous.
In order to offset this drawback, document WO2009/075837 describes a device for fastening a boot on a snowboard that comprises the conventional elements referred to above, plus a braking device, which relies on a pedal positioned on the base part of the device. This pedal is connected to a brake so as, when the boot is fastened into the binding, the boot bearing on the pedal, to give rise to the movement of the brake from its braking position into a raised, non-braking position. Conversely, when the boot is raised on the base part, the brake automatically resumes its braking configuration, in which it comes into contact with the snow.
Document US2007/0075524 describes a different braking device mounted on a snowboard. This device is independent of the boot binding, and comprises its own base part fixed to the snowboard, on which a brake is mounted so as to be movable in rotation. One embodiment connects this brake to a fastening strap so that the brake can automatically be set in movement toward its braking position whenever the fastening strap for the boot is released, in a phase when the boot is released from the snowboard binding. This solution has the first drawback of requiring manual actuation of the brake in order to place it back into its non-braking position, before it is possible to begin riding. Furthermore, this independent solution has the second drawback of involving significant additional bulky hardware on the upper face of the snowboard.